


Competitive Spirit

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Qudditch, Quidditch Quarterly, Quidditch boyfriends, based on a Tumblr idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Playing professional Quidditch against one’s boyfriend is not very advisable, Harry Potter would like everyone to know. It isn’t just that sometimes it can put a strain on your relationship. (It can.) Or because you’re both super competitive and have a hard time letting an old rivalry die and like to play it out on the field for the world to see. (They do.) No, it is inadvisable because no one was supposed to know they were dating.





	Competitive Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeni_andtheafterthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeni_andtheafterthought/gifts).



> Special thanks to  DrarryMyLove on Tumblr who shared the post that created the idea in my head.

Playing professional Quidditch against one’s boyfriend is not very advisable, Harry Potter would like everyone to know. It isn’t  _just_ that sometimes it can put a strain on your relationship. (It can.) Or because you’re both super competitive and have a hard time letting an old rivalry die and like to play it out on the field for the world to see. (They do.) No, it is inadvisable because no one was supposed to know they were dating. Save their friends. It had been written into their contracts. The crowd and the press could play to their old rivalry, and given the fact that both men seemed more than content to keep up the charade, going so far as to bait one another as soon as they entered the field with petty insults, and sarcastic remarks, no one was any the wiser.

There were rumors of course. Harry was watched like a hawk from the beginning, but as Draco gained more of a fanbase for his talent as a seeker, the press started to pay attention to both of their interactions. There were times, several in fact, where it almost seemed like Harry would pull back at the last second. A very loud and very public row would ensue and on several occasions was described by those who had witnessed it as,  _a lovers quarrel._

Harry and Draco adamantly denied it, even going so far as to have pretend relationships with trusted friends. Harry with Ginevra, who fortunately for Harry was on his same team, and Draco with Blaise Zabini, his manager. They made a point never to be seen with one another, save for on the field, and the two were rather adept at keeping up the charade, or at least, they had been.

The game had been tight, with Draco’s team-leading a narrow margin, when the snitch appeared in Harry’s view. Harry shot off like a rocket, Draco close at his heels, the two racing across the field and up into the sky. The adrenaline rush of chasing after his boyfriend on a broom never failed to excite either man, but this particular game was important. It was the qualifying round for the Quidditch World Cup. Draco leaned forward on his broom, edging closer to Harry, pushing the broom to its limits. The snitch veered to the right, and Draco followed, suddenly it was Harry chasing him, and this time Draco was in the lead. They were neck in neck, and the score was far too close. Every second counted. Sweat trickled down Harry’s brow as he reached out a hand for the small golden ball. His fingers nearly touching Draco’s. But the blond was quicker, in an instant, his fingers closed around the snitch, and the game was over. The Arrows crowd burst into thunderous applause as the announcer called the game.

“Draco Malfoy has got the snitch! And the Appleby Arrows win!”

Harry smiled at his boyfriend, as the teams landed, and prepared to shake each other’s hands.

“Congratulations,” Harry said, taking Draco’s hand. Draco smiled at him, something flashed in his eyes, and Harry found he couldn’t help himself, pulling Draco in towards him, he leaned his face close to his neck and bit down on it. “I’m so proud of you babe. But you’ll pay for this later,” he growled. Draco blushed crimson, smiling all the while as Harry let him go. It was a small nip, no one would have noticed, except that several of Harry and Draco’s teammates,  _had_ noticed. Even the fans seemed to have noticed the odd display between the two men. The dark purple mark that appeared on Draco’s throat was hard to miss. Draco laughed, he may have won the game, but Harry had won everything, by publicly claiming him right before he was set to go to the World Cup.

\- Lee Jordan ‘Quidditch Quarterly’ 2003

* * *

 _Quidditch Quarterly_ hadrun a special edition of their magazine, with a photograph of the two lovers on its cover, and a special article written by none other than Harry’s old friend Lee Jordan. Perhaps playing against one’s boyfriend wasn’t so bad after all, Harry thought, as he read over their interview together. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more or talk to me find me on  Tumblr 


End file.
